


And when I (didn't die)

by kymyit



Category: Final Destination (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: Raccolta di frasific per la challenge indetta sul gruppo FB Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Tanti piccoli spaccati su come sarebbero andate le cose se Tod fosse sopravvissuto all'inizio.Rigorosamente Alex/Tod
Relationships: Alex Browning/Tod Waggner





	And when I (didn't die)

**Author's Note:**

> Raccolta di mini storie da 2 frasi ciascuna scritta per la Challenge 1FraseO2 indetta dal gruppo FB Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart  
> Sono tutte storie What If? per ovvi motivi, ma sono slegate fra loro. Ognuna è una piccola versione della storia sé stante. Tanti piccoli universi in cui le cose sono andate leggermente in modo diverso. Ovvero che Tod ha avuto più screen time....  
> La regola di base era di scrivere mini fic di 1/2 frasi con elemento hurt/comfort. Sfida accettata. Ovviamente. Ringrazio per i prompt ricevuti: Marica Heather-chan Gravano e Vegethia Rucchi

  
  
  
  
  
  


And when I (didn't die)

  
  
  
_**Trascinare** _  
  
Quella sarebbe stata una splendida occasione per ucciderli entrambi in un colpo solo, l'ultimo e il primo della lista, ma Tod si era lanciato lo stesso sui binari per afferrarlo e trascinarlo via.   
Alex gli accarezzò il piede, livido e dolorante: -Sei stato stupido, lo sai?-  
  
  
 _ **Caos**_  
  
Nel caos delle urla e delle sirene, in quegli istanti di consapevolezza, Alex si sentiva precipitare nell'abisso dell'impotenza e della disperazione.   
Tod gli coprì gli occhi e lo strinse a sé, impedendogli di continuare a guardare lo scempio dell'ennesima morte.  
  
  
 _ **Fuga**_  
  
-Non possiamo restare qui... - mormorò Alex accarezzando il collo di Tod, nel quale i fili erano affondati fino a lacerare la carne.  
Si sarebbe occupato di lui da solo, ora che neppure l'ospedale era un posto sicuro.  
  
  
 _ **Musica**_  
  
Tod mosse qualche passo incerto e scoordinato, frustrato fino alle lacrime al pensiero che i suoi piedi non sarebbero mai più tornati come prima.   
Senza dire nulla Alex gli strinse la mano, mentre con l'altra lo avvicinava a sé per guidarlo ad un ritmo più lento rispetto a quello della canzone.  
  
  
 _ **Morte**_  
  
Lo guardò mordendosi le labbra, in preda ad un terribile dilemma, mentre ciò che restava della sua vita scorreva sullo schermo ad un ritmo angosciante.   
Poteva lasciarlo andare senza che soffrisse...  
  
  
 _ **Paura**_  
  
Tod tornò con dell'acqua fresca e gliela porse, ostentando il più rassicurante dei suoi sorrisi.   
Eppure, dentro di sé era tutt'altro che tranquillo, perché non aveva mai, MAI, visto Alex in quelle condizioni e aveva sentito il suo terrore fin dentro le viscere.  
  
  
 _ **Aereo**_  
  
Poteva solo immaginare quali pensieri avesse, mentre osservava il monumento alle vittime del volo 180: di certo si rammaricava di non averli potuti salvare tutti, tormentato dal senso di colpa e dalle paure dei sopravvissuti per i quali era un capro espiatorio su cui accanirsi, forse desiderava non essere mai sceso da quell'aereo. Tod, però, gli si fece vicino e invece di deporre la rosa in tributo ai morti, la mise fra le mani dell'amico che gli aveva salvato la vita.  
  
  
 _ **Visione**_  
  
Alex urlò in preda al panico, immerso in un mare di materia cerebrale e sangue caldo e ferroso.   
Continuò ad urlare, mentre qualcuno lo scuoteva con forza, sovrastando con la sua voce ogni altro assordante rumore.  
  
  
 ** _Fratello_**  
  
Alex restò immobile e impotente a contemplare Tod che dormiva esausto dal lungo pianto, con ancora indosso la camicia di George.   
Di nuovo, ancora una volta si era tormentato col pensiero di essere stato un errore, il fratello sbagliato sceso dall'aereo.  
  
  
 _ **Padre**_  
  
-Lui mi ha salvato la vita, pa'... - disse Tod con voce flebile e gracchiante, totalmente sfinito, stringendo la mano di Alex perché non se ne andasse.   
Suo padre non poteva capire, non a fondo almeno, ma nel guardare suo figlio ridotto in quello stato pietoso sentì di non potergli negare oltre la presenza dell'altro.  
  
 ** _Binari_ **  
  
Guardarono con orrore la testa di Billy staccarsi dal corpo a rallentatore e cadere a terra, rotolando fra i binari. Tod sentì un forte dolore al braccio e rimase sconcertato e istupidito a fissare il frammento di metallo che gli si era conficcato in profondità, mentre, come in un sogno lontano, Alex si avventò con rabbia contro Carter.  
  
 ** _Freddo_**  
  
Tremava in maniera incontrollata, nonostante fosse rovente e vederlo in quelle condizioni era di una pena infinita per Tod.   
Stringendolo a sé, esitava se chiamare o meno il numero di pronto soccorso, poiché qualsiasi sua decisione poteva costare la vita ad Alex.  
  
  
 ** _Uccisione_ **  
  
Alex e Tod si guardarono, cercando un freno l'uno negli occhi dell'altro: era sbagliato, lo era tremendamente, ma forse quella ragazzina avrebbe vissuto ancora una settantina di anni.   
Allungarono le mani verso la schiena della piccola ignara, se l'avessero fatto insieme, gli anni si sarebbero divisi fra loro?  
  
  
 ** _Arrivederci_ **  
  
La ferita di Alex alla testa era molto profonda ed Tod si stupì di come quel mattone non lo avesse ucciso tanto era stato forte il colpo. Finì di cambiargli le bende con cura e lentezza, pregando che l'orario di visita non finisse ancora, perché non era certo che il loro sarebbe stato un arrivederci, quanto un addio, e non voleva separarsi da Alex per niente al mondo, neppure per i capricci della Morte.  
  
  
 ** _Cura_ **  
  
-Non c'è cura per te, sei sempre un idiota... -  
Tod rise mentre l'altro gli finiva di disinfettare il taglio sulla tempia.   
Ok, forse Alex aveva perfettamente ragione riguardo al fatto che fosse da imbecilli cronici menarsi con Carter per un motivo così idiota (ma non lo era, era la loro canzone quella) però ne era valsa la pena.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
